Katie Schouten
Confessionals Total: 6 Season 3: 4 Season 4: 2 Season 3 (3.5) * I love having Megan Fox teach us. She’s so much fun, and she’s so nice, and she’s so helpful, and she just wants to make us feel comfortable and let us know exactly what it is that we’re supposed to be doing. * I think cut nights, there’s always a little bit more pressure. There’s always a little bit more tension in the room. There’s always a little bit more sweaty palms and worried faces, and I think any time there’s a cut night, you know that your spot is really essentially on the line. * office visits are announced This is the first time I’ve been called into the office. So, of course, I’m a little bit worried about that. You just hope that they’re able to give you something to work on and that they give you another chance to show ‘em what you’ve got. * cut I’ve always had a little bit more of a curvaceous body, and it’s something that I think I can work on. This has been a dream of mine since I was 12, and as much as it’s devastating and hard right now, I think over time, hopefully it will get a little bit easier. Hopefully, this is not the end of the dream. Hopefully, it’s just a little bit of a delay. Season 4 (4.1) * Last year, I made it into training camp. They had to let me go because of a certain body issue that they had a concern about. * to semifinals I’m so, so relieved. Now I can just come tomorrow and take it a day at a time. Commentary Season 3 (3.4) * I saw a couple today that had some of those odd moments where we were trying to figure out how are we gonna make this look right? What’s wrong? If they have a really squared body type, it just doesn’t work in our uniform. But if we just can’t make a uniform look good on her, then it would play into being cut. – K * These shorts, even if there’s plenty of room they’ll make a muffin out of nothin’. – K (3.5) * When you’re doing the down part, I think you may be turned out a little too far. Bring it in just a little bit. – J Season 4 (4.1) * Her tummy jiggles, but it’s not big. – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.5) * of three Kelli says two observations. First is that she’s trying to dance so strongly that she’s kind of coming across as a little bit out of control. The other thing is uncomfortable to say, but she’ll just be honest with her. In the uniform, she’s a little bottom heavy, and that’s not something they can change in a month. Katie says she thinks that she could definitely effect that within a month because she knows her body and knows that if she did more cardio as opposed to toning. Kelli says both things can be addressed in a longer period of time. Because of that and the dancing, and that they’re having to make cut, this will be her last night, and she’s sorry. Katie thanks them for the opportunity. [She leaves] Judy says she feels bad, but it still wouldn’t have worked. Kelli says “no.” End of Journey Season 3 (3.5) * Cut from training camp during week 3 in her first office visit (3rd out of 9, 42 left after cut) Season 4 (4.2) * Not invited to training camp (she becomes invisible following the first episode) Other Season 3 (3.5) * Shown being cheered on by the girls at Jay’s leap of faith sessionCategory:Unsuccessful Candidates Season 4 (4.1) * Shown on screen after Kelli mentions seeing familiar faces * Shown dancing when Judy gives a confessional about when she sees a candidate return, it makes her want to look at them twice * Shown being invited to finals Misc. * Her appearance in Season 4 is bizarre, as she receives significant focus in the first episode (preliminaries and semifinals) and is shown being invited to finals. However, she becomes invisible in the second episode, not being shown when they are panning around to shots of noteworthy finalists who have not being invited to finals yet, nor is she shown after she is not invited to training camp. She is actually present at finals (as she can rarely be seen in the foreground/background of some shots), but her absence in all future episodes is the only confirmation that she was not invited to training camp. Category:TCC Category:Finalists Category:Returnee